


Wait.....What?

by VaultHuntress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Reader Insert, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you're a little too oblivious sometimes. Or maybe he's just too subtle. Either way, your best friend has a question that surprises you and gives you a great story to tell the grandkids one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Months 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned by a conversation with the beautiful tumblr user fairyfangirl. It's my first reader insert and oh hey first post on AO3. Hope you like it!  
> **I'm calling this post-Civil War, pretending everyone is friends again and the Avengers are all a team and such. We don't know what's gonna happen in the movie obviously but I wanna live in the fantasy world where everything is peachy.  
> Y/N: your name  
> Y/H/C: your hair color

Month One:

It was a beautiful day in early May, the sun shining, birds chirping. One of the days that had all the businessmen and women eating outside. I smiled to myself as I stepped out of my apartment and put in my earphones. I'd stretched inside and was ready to go for my run. My route was through Central Park, and since I was new to the city I was still enjoying all the sites. New York City had become my home after I got a new job editing for a publishing company.  
As I ran through the park, I got lost in thought. I was nervous about starting this new job later in the week, but I was also so excited. I wanted to open my own publishing company one day, but for now this was what I needed. And I was living in the city I'd dream of living in since I was a little girl! I was so lost in thought that I managed to trip over a slight raise in the sidewalk and lose my footing, falling right into another jogger going the other direction.  
"I'm so sorry, oh my gosh!" I gasped. My earphones had fallen out upon impact, but the man had managed to catch me before either of us could fall to the ground.  
"It's alright, Ma'am, are you okay?" he asked gently. I finally gathered myself and looked up into the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.  
I blinked once and cleared my throat as I straightened myself. "Uh, fine. Are you? I hope I didn't manage to hurt you in my moment of clumsy."  
He chuckled and shook his head. "No, Ma'am. It takes more than that to knock me down."  
I smiled and held out my hand. "My name's Y/N. You know, so you don't have to keep calling me 'Ma'am'."  
His smile continued as he shook my hand. "Steve Rogers."  
I nodded. "I thought you looked familiar, but I didn't want to assume. So, Mr. Rogers, since I rudely crashed into you, do you think I could buy you a coffee as payment for your pain and suffering?"  
The tall man laughed and shook his head. "No, I couldn't allow you to pay for it. Actually, I have to get back to the Tower soon, but if you'd like to meet for lunch tomorrow?"  
I nodded, and shifted my weight as I flicked a strand of Y/H/C out of my face. "Where should we meet and what time?"  
Steve pursed his lips and glanced at a man passing by. "How about you come to Avengers Tower at noon, and we can decide from there? You can just tell the gate your name and you're there to see me, and I'll come out unless I'm already outside."  
"Tell the gate?" I chuckled, shaking my head. "Okay, sounds like a plan, Mr. Rogers."  
"Steve," he laughed. "It's a date."  
I laughed and said goodbye before continuing on my run. 

I woke early the next day, as usual, and got ready for my daily run. I wanted to start the day quickly so I'd be on time for lunch. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and set off on my usual route, music blasting through my earphones. I paid more attention to my surroundings today and didn't trip over anything, so I called it a successful run, and headed back home to shower and get ready for the day.  
I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt with black flats with my hair down. After I grabbed my purse I headed out the door and flagged down a taxi to Avengers Tower. I knew I'd be early, but I always was.  
I paid the driver and looked up at the Tower, completely in awe. This was where the Avenger's lived. And I was about to have lunch with one of them. I couldn't wait to tell my friends back home that I'd become acquainted with Captain America! I took a deep breath and adjusted my purse and straightened my shirt before approaching the gate. "Umm....hello?" I asked timidly.  
"Greetings miss, I ask that you identify yourself and state the reason for your visit," a feminine voice sounded.  
"Y/N. I'm here for my lunch with Mr., er, Steve Rogers? I know I'm early.." I trailed off, not sure I should say more. The gate suddenly opened and I jumped, startled.  
"You may enter, Miss. Captain Rogers has been alerted to your presence and someone will be down to guide you up," the voice came again.  
"Oh, uh, thank you," I said, and walked slowly to the door, biting my lip before entering the building. I looked around at the room, which appeared to be a lobby, and moved to a chair nearby, smiling at the woman at the desk as I passed.  
"FRIDAY already told me you were here for Captain Rogers. He's on his way down now," she said.  
"Oh, thank you. Um, FRIDAY?" I asked.  
"The voice you heard outside. She's Mr. Stark's AI. She runs through the building here, and his own home."  
"Oh! Wow," I breathed.  
"It's different, isn't it?" a masculine voice asked. I turned to see my new friend coming out of an elevator.  
"It is. It's amazing!" I smiled. "Sorry I'm early, I can never help it."  
Steve smiled. "I'm a fan of punctuality myself. Sam told me about this great place a couple blocks away, if you want to see how that is?"  
I nodded. "Everything in this city is new to me, so I'm up for anything."  
"Alright. Let's go," he gestured for me to lead the way and held the door for me on the way out.

-Time skip-  
Month 3

Since that day, we'd had a weekly lunch and after learning that he was catching up on everything he'd missed since being frozen, we even had movie nights every week, sometimes at the Tower, and sometimes at my apartment. The only times he missed the lunches or movie nights were because he was on a mission. And we always rescheduled. He'd always call when he could to let me know if he was alright; we'd become quite close, and I worried.  
I'd tell him how I was doing at work-I was doing well, and I loved every minute of it.  
My friends and family back home were all envious that I'd managed to become close friends with Captain America, and even acquaintances with the other Avengers. Clint was hilarious and always joked about Steve being nervous around me, which totally wasn't true. Steve's best friend Bucky even cracked a few jokes, though he was mostly quiet abut everything. Steve had told me all about how he'd searched for Bucky after finding out he was alive decades after thinking the man was dead. It was terrible that they'd both had to go through so much. 

Tonight was one of our movie nights, another at Avengers Tower. The tower was mostly empty since everyone was either out for personal reasons or on a mission. It was just some staff, Steve, Bucky, the twins, and I for the night. Bucky mostly kept to himself, though he peeked in once to greet me. Wanda mostly wandered around the tower but did follow her brother in once when he came in to see what we were watching (tonight was an 80s night with Say Anything, The Breakfast Club, and Pretty in Pink). He made some comment about Steve and I that I didn't really hear because John Cusack was pushing glass out of the way of Ione Skye's path. I heard Wanda mutter something along the lines of 'she has no idea', but was engrossed in the movie as it was one of my favorites.  
We were both affectionate people it seemed, and though I wasn't overly touchy feely, I still liked to show I cared through touch every once in a while. Which is why we were curled up on the couch, my legs draped over his lap. He absentmindedly traced patterns over my legs, watching the movie intently.  
Once the movie was over, I turned to him and grinned. "Did you love it?"  
He smiled. "It was good. It's sad that she ignored him outside her window like that though."  
I nodded excitedly. "I know! I'd never have ignored him. Those things are so heavy too! She should have at least let him down easy if she didn't want to see him."  
He nodded. "Ready for the next one? The Breakfast Club? What is it about? Do they just....meet up and eat pancakes?"  
I laughed. "You'll see."  
"FRIDAY, please play the next movie."

Our weekly hangouts were much like that, and we'd talk on the phone when he was on missions and had down time. He was my best friend. It was so great to have a man treat me so well without expecting anything in return.


	2. Months 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party months and the awkward family encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, but I'm still writing this. I hope you guys like my garbage.  
> Y/N-Your Name  
> Y/L/N-Your Last Name  
> Y/F/N-Your Father's Name  
> Y/M/N-Your Mother's Name

Month 4

I'd been working on a new assignment at work all week, and had been so immersed in the editing that I'd completely forgotten what day it was. It was a big book, and instead of giving it to me a couple chapters at a time or splitting the editing jobs between people, they gave me the whole thing, saying it was a rush publishing job, though I had my suspicions that it was some kind of test. I stretched at my desk and looked at the clock on the wall nearby. I could have gotten in another hour here, but I decided that I'd take it home and get some work done there.  
I sighed and leaned against my door after I shut it, relieved that I could relax, but knowing that tonight my version of relaxing entailed being in my pajamas but still working. I straightened and went to change and grabbed a quick dinner before setting to work. I had all my work spread in front of me on the coffee table, my phone nearby playing my favorite playlist to work to, and a cup of tea off to the side.  
It was an hour into working before a knock came to my door. I was thankful for the break, and stood to stretch before going to answer the door. "Steve?" I asked, confused upon seeing his face after I swung the door open.  
"Y/N, hey you didn't answer my call, and didn't come to the Tower so I was worried. Are you okay?" he asked, brow furrowed.  
I blinked and stepped aside for him to come in. "I'm so sorry," I watched the man as he stepped inside and glanced around, blue eyes landing on my work at the coffee table. "I honestly forgot what day it was! God, I feel awful."  
He came over and rubbed my upper arms that I'd had crossed in front of me, and kissed the top of my head. "Hey, it's okay. You've got a big project, huh?"  
I nodded and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, "Yeah. It's a big book and they've given me the whole thing. They said it was a rush job, but if it really were, don't you think it'd be more effective to split the chapters up between editors? I think they're testing me somehow." I rambled on and he smiled before finally stopping me.  
"Doll, even if they are, you need a break. It's the weekend. And Stark's party starts in an hour. We're gonna go get dinner, and you're gonna watch Thor make everyone try to lift Mjolnir, and dance and have fun."  
I smiled up at him and nodded. "Okay, but if Tony tries to get me drunk again, you're driving me home."  
"Deal." With that, I turned to my room to go change, before I realized I had no idea what kind of party we were talking about. I peeked my head through the door and looked out at Steve to see how he was dressed; it would give me an idea of how I should dress. (Though I knew that I'd have noticed if he had been wearing a suit). He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, something I knew Natasha had dragged him shopping for, and a blue Henley with the sleeves pushed up. He met my eyes and grinned. "What's up?"  
I chuckled. "Just checking you out, no big deal." He laughed and shook his head as I backed into my room and shut the door. I walked back over to my close and stared a moment before deciding on a simple black dress with a hem that stopped just above my knees and heels. I pulled my hair out of the messy bun it was in and let it fall around my shoulders. My makeup was still on from work, but I touched up my eyeliner some and put on my favorite red lipstick before going out to Steve. "Ready?" I asked and gave a twirl.  
"You look gorgeous," he smiled softly. "You'll stop everyone in their tracks."  
I smiled and swapped my purse for a simple clutch. "Let's go."

He took me to our favorite Italian restaurant before we headed to the Tower, where the party was already in full swing. It was only the second Stark party I'd ever been to, but since I'd befriended the Avengers and most of their significant others, I was not too uncomfortable there. Besides, I had my best friend at my side. I was swept away instantly but Natasha and Wanda wanting to dance, leaving Steve chuckling and seeking out Bucky.  
I danced with the girls a while before Tony found me and shoved a drink in my hands. "It's a party, Y/N. Enjoy it."  
I shook my head with a laugh but sipped the drink. An amaretto sour, surprisingly Tony had read me correctly again. "Thanks, Tony."  
I found Steve next to the bar with Bucky and grinned at the dark haired man, "Sorry, Bucky, I'm gonna have to steal your BFF."  
He waved us off with a grin on his face as I pulled Steve off to the dance floor. "Steve, I have danced with my girls, now I wanna dance with my boy."  
He smiled. "Anything for you, Doll." It was a slow song, which I knew he'd be more comfortable with. Steve didn't dance much. He had told me he hadn't even learned in the 40s. He never got to have that dance with his girl Peggy. That story made me feel so sad for him, but I knew he'd find the right partner one day. In the mean time, I'd stand in until he found her.  
A twinge of something shot through me at the thought of Steve with another woman, and I frowned as my head was resting on his shoulder. What was that? He wasn't even with anyone and I was feeling annoyed? Ridiculous. I shook it off and looked into my best friend's eyes. "You've gotten better at this, Rogers," I smiled.  
He chuckled. "Maybe you're just a great dance partner, Y/L/N."  
Warmth shot through me and I felt myself blush though why I couldn't quite answer. The song ended and picked up pace. I hooked my arm through his and led him back to the bar, where Bucky was now talking Natasha. "I need another drink."

Month 5

I slipped into my new Wonder Woman costume excitedly. I'd gone with Bombshell Wonder Woman, as I had a weakness for all things of that style, and Wonder Woman was my favorite comic book character. Once my hair [or wig if your hair is not black] and makeup were done, I sent a quick text to Maggie, one of the girls I worked with whom I'd befriended. A few of us were going to a Halloween party at a bar somewhere. Steve had once again invited me to Tony's; I told him I'd swing by if I got bored at the bar. I was really hoping he'd come to the bar. I had tried convincing him to be Superman for Halloween, but he wasn't biting. Something about the tights. Since the last party at the Tower, Bucky and Natasha had started dating, and they were going as Poison Ivy and male Harley Quinn. I still would like to know how Natasha convinced him to do that. Actually.....maybe I didn't want to know. Wanda was Little Red Riding Hood, and Pietro was Han Solo. I was curious about everyone else's costumes, but I was sure I'd find out later even if I didn't end up at the party.  
I texted Steve while I waited for Maggie to come over; we were riding together, since she knew where the bar was. He responded to my question about his costume saying it was a surprise. I pondered that, and asked how it was a surprise if there was no guarantee I'd see it. He said Tony made him get the costume so there was no way I was going to not see it. Uh oh.

It was an hour later and I still hadn't heard from Maggie so I huffed and grabbed my coat and purse after texting Steve telling him I was coming to the tower. Just as I was approaching my door to leave, there was a knock. I was prepared to text Steve again, saying Maggie was here, but when I opened the door I got a shock. A very tall man in a full Batman costume (circa The Dark Knight) stood at the doorway. "Hey, Doll."  
"Steve??" I grinned. "Well don't you look spiffy?"  
He shook his head, but with the mask it looked more like he was shaking his entire upper body. "Tony heard you tell Wanda you were doing Wonder Woman so he got me this costume and said we had to go together. I was coming over on the off chance you were here still."  
I laughed. "Well I got stood up and was just about to come to the Tower. Shall we, Mr. Wayne?"  
"We shall." I hooked my arm through his and we made our way out of the building and to the car waiting to take us back to Avenger's Tower. 

Once we arrived at the party I heard a whistle, and smirked as Pietro passed by, winking. "You look beautiful, Y/N."  
"Thanks, Piet. You look like a stuck up, half witted, scruffy-looking Nerf herder," I replied, smirk widening.  
"Who's scruffy looking?" he grinned. "Captain I may try to steal her from you one day."  
"Just try, kid," my friend chuckled, then looked at me. "You do look beautiful, by the way. He's right."  
I smiled. "Thanks, Stevie."  
Tony walked over, looking like a kid who'd just found his favorite toy. "Y/N! Do you love the surprise?"  
I laughed and nodded. "it's great, Tony. You look great," I said, referring to his Sherlock Holmes costume.  
He waved off the compliment, "Yeah but, darling, you look great. And you know, Bruce and Diana. Relationship goals," he said, making a heart with his hands. I laughed and walked over to the bar, sitting down next to Albert Einstein/Bruce. "Hey, Bruce. You look smart."  
He gave me a small smile. "You look heroic."

The night continued on with dancing, candy, and booze. So much booze. Clint was with his family taking his kids trick or treating, so I didn't have my dream of seeing him in a Katniss Everdeen costume fulfilled. Maria showed up in one of those shirts that said 'this is my costume'. Vision didn't understand the holiday, but Tony had gotten him devil horns and he wore those. Thor was off in Asgard doing Asgardian things. Sam came in dressed as Django. Scott Lang, who I'd somehow only recently met was there as a pirate. 

I ended up staying at the tower, borrowing half of Steve's bed. He'd insisted I take the bed, and he'd take his couch; I insisted I take the couch, and he take his own bed. It was only fair as I was wearing one of his tshirts as pajamas. In the end we decided we were both mature adults and close enough so we both took the bed. I did warn him I was a sleep cuddler.  
"I know, Y/N. How may times have you fallen asleep on movie night?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Touche."  
I stretched a bit when I woke in the morning and turned to see Steve had already gotten up. I turned the other way and saw a note on the table beside the bed.  
'Y/N, I'm training with Bucky. Natasha left you some clothes to borrow. I'll take you home when I'm done in the gym. Love, Steve'  
Next to the note were two aspirin and a bottle of water. Bless that man. 

After Steve had showered from training, he took me home so I could be back in my own clothes and we went to lunch, the rest of the day just spent enjoying each other's company.

Month 6

"I'm so excited to see my family," I said to Steve as we lounged on my sofa. "I mean, I know they'll nag me about why I'm not married yet, and my mom will complain that my brothers have given them grandchildren but why haven't I. But I'm excited."  
Steve chuckled. "That's what family is for."  
"Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving?" I asked him, sitting up suddenly.  
He shrugged. "I think everyone at the Tower is having a dinner. Most of us don't have family to speak of, so we're just gonna spend it together. Clint has his family coming, and Tony invited Reed Richards and the rest of his folks over, and Peter and his wife are coming."  
I smiled lightly. "I'm glad you'll have your own super family around. But you know....you're more than welcome to come back home with me if you'd like. I know Ohio ain't nothing too exciting.." I trailed off with a shrug. "I don't know, but it could be fun. My nephew would kill to meet you," I chuckled.  
He tilted his head. "You know.....That would be nice. If I'm not intruding."  
I smiled widely. "No! Oh man! It'll be so much fun!" I threw my arms around him in a hug, which surprised him, but he hugged back. "I gotta call my mom!"

One week later, Steve and I were in Ohio. Definitely not the most exciting state, but it was home. Tony had insisted on us using his plane and getting us a car, but I put my ft down there. I knew my dad would want to come pick us up, and I was excited to see him.  
My dad me us at the gate and I saw him and dropped my bag and threw my arms around him. "Daddy!"  
"Hey, kiddo. How's New York treating you?" my dad asked, pulling away to look at me.  
"It's great," I laughed. "Daddy, this is Steve. Steve, this is my father, Y/F/N," I introduced them, moving to grab my bag.  
"Pleasure to meet you sir," Steve greeted shaking my father's offered hand.  
My dad nodded and looked at me. "Y/N, kid, when your mother told me you were bringing a boy home, the last person I expected was Captain America."  
I facepalmed and shook my head. "Well. I didn't exactly tell her," I grinned sheepishly. "You know mom makes a big thing out of everything. If I'd told her, half the state would be at the house for Thanksgiving and Steve would be scared away. He's not exactly a spotlight kinda guy," I smiled up at my friend.  
Steve chuckled and my dad looked at Steve once more. "Alright. Let's go. But I'm not responsible for anything your mother says or does."  
I shook my head and laughed as we left the airport and headed to my childhood home. It was about an hour drive and I watched Steve from the back seat taking in what little there was to see. I knew the scenery was a heck of a change from New York. My dad didn't like to take the highway if he could avoid it, but he knew I was excited to see mom, so he only took the back roads part of the way.  
When we finally made it home, I moved to grab the bags, as did Steve but my dad waved us away. "Go on in, Y/N. I'll get them. Your mother wants to see you and meet the fella you brought home with you. Aaron and Angie and the girls are already here, and Seth and Miyuki will be here with their munchkins later," he smiled, referring to my brothers and their families.  
I smile up at Steve and grabbed his hand, pulling him to follow me. "Let's go. I'm sorry in advance." He laughed and let me pull him inside.  
"Mom?" I called once we entered the house.  
"AUNTIE Y/N!" I heard the high pitched voices of my nieces and the footsteps running until I had a six year old around one leg, and a three year old around the other.  
"Hey, boogers," I smiled and once they let go, I knelt down to hug them both. "Ladies, this is my friend Steve, can you say hi?"  
I stood up as they both looked up at him and smiled "Hi!"  
"Steve, this little lady," I tapped the six year old on her blonde head, "is my mini me, Karleigh. And this," I scooped up the three year old, "is Harper."  
"Hello, ladies," Steve greeted, smiling at the girls.  
I looked down at Karleigh, "Where's Grandma and your parents?"  
"In the kitchen and daddy's somewhere."  
I laughed and nodded my head in the direction of the kitchen to Steve. "This way."  
With Karleigh and I leading the way, we found my mother standing at the stove with my sister-in-law, Angie. "Hey, Mama. Hey, Ang." I put Harper down as my mom threw down the spoon that was in her hand with a delighted laugh. "My baby girl's home!" she exclaimed as she moved to come hug me.  
She didn't seem to be letting go any time soon, so mid hug I decided to introduce her to Steve. "Mom, this is Steve. Steve, this is my mother, Y/M/N."  
At that, my mother finally let me go and launched herself over in his direction. "Steve? Rogers? Steve Rogers? Captain America? In my home?" she looked flustered and excited all at once, and had a hand on her chest and the other over her mouth. I glanced over at Angie, whose jaw had dropped and my father came into the house and my brother in the room as my mother began offering Steve whatever he wanted.  
"Ma, calm down, you're gonna scare him away!" I rolled my eyes. She backed off, but I saw her turn to Angie and mouth 'Captain America!'  
I looked at my oldest brother moved to hug him after hugging his wife. "Steve this is my big brother, Aaron, and his wife Angie. Guys, this is Steve. Please don't fangirl over him, he's a normal person."  
Steve smiled at me gratefully, and looked at my brother and his wife. "It's very nice to meet you all." He looked over at my mother, who had returned to the bowl she had on the stove. "You have a lovely home."  
"Oh my. Thank you so much."  
I rolled my eyes once more and moved to grab my bag and Steve's bag from my father. "Steve, let's go upstairs, I'll show you where we're staying. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed."  
He took his bag from me, and gestured for me to lead the way. "So this is where you come from, huh?" he asked once we were ascending the stairs.  
I chuckled. "Yep. I came back for a couple years after I graduated from college, and now New York. But this will always be home to some extent."  
I led him down the hall and around the corner. "Here we are," I said, opening the door to my old room. It was just as I'd left it. Light blue walls, with band, musical, and movie posters all over. My little bookshelf was mostly empty now, as I had all my favorites in New York. I plopped my bag down at the end of my queen sized bed, and smiled at Steve, who was glancing around the room.  
I was all about platonic love, and it wasn't the first time I'd told him, but it was a rare moment when I told him and it felt...right. "You know I love you, right Steve?"  
He smiled over at me and nodded. "I love you too, Doll. Why the sudden affection?"  
I sat on my old bed. "I'm just glad you're here with me."

After Steve and I got our stuff settled, we went back down to the family room, where my dad and brother were watching something on TV, and the girls were playing with their dolls. I sat down on the floor in front of my dad's chair, leaning next to his leg, and Steve sat across from me on the sofa. Harper quickly came over with a doll for me to lay with and I joined them, making my nieces laugh as much as I could. Angie and mom remained in the kitchen, cooking for dinner that night and some things for Thanksgiving the next day.  
Aaron and my father were deep into a discussion I hadn't been able to pay much attention to, as I was now playing a new game with the girls, when we all heard the front door open and little feet came racing into the family room. A little dark hair blur launched itself at my father, shouting "Grandpa!" causing my dad to chuckle in delight as he picked up his oldest grandson for a hug. "Look who's here," dad said to my nephew.  
The little boy whipped his head around the room until his saw me and jumped out of my father's arms and tackled me to the floor. "Oh, you got me, handsome." I hugged him and sat up. "Hey Kenzi," I smiled at my nephew before turning my grin to Steve. "Who's your favorite hero?"  
"Captain America!" Kenzi smiled.  
I looked into his eyes. "What would you say if I told you I brought him with me?"  
Kenzi's eye grew and I couldn't help but laugh, and nodded once at Steve, causing Kenzi to turn and jump up from my lap and run over to my friend. "You're Captain America?" he asked excitedly.  
Steve held his hand out to shake my nephew's much smaller hand. "That's what they call me. Pleased to meet you."  
Kenzi grabbed Steve's hand with both of his and looked at him with the most serious look on his face. "Can I take you to show and tell?"  
All the adults in the room laughed and I stood to go greet my other older brother and his wife, who were stood in the doorway of the room. "Steve, this is Seth, and his wife Miyuki. Guys, Steve. Now, where is little man?"  
"Mom has him," Seth chuckled, moving to go shake Steve's hand.  
I nodded and zipped out of the room to steal my eight month old nephew, Cody, from my mother. I entered the family room again, and sat next to Steve this time, chatting away with Cody and making faces to make him laugh.  
"Auntie Y/N, are you gonna marry Captain America?" Karleigh suddenly spoke up.  
I felt all eyes on me and my face turn red. "Uhhh...."  
Aaron smirked across the room. "K, if she does, who's gonna be the flower girl? You or Harper?"  
That distracted her, and I have never been more thankful toward my brother than I was at that moment. I felt Steve's eyes on me, but focused again on the baby in my lap, who was gripping the end of my scarf. 

The next day was the big day. My grandparents and aunts and uncles were coming over, along with a few cousins. We set the dining room up for the adults to sit in at the big table, and a smaller table at the end for all the kids who could feed themselves. The kitchen had one table with all the turkey and side items, and the counter with breads and desserts. As everyone had been introduced to Steve, and we all had food and were seated, we went around the table to say what we were thankful for.  
It came to me and I smiled. "I'm thankful for a good job, great family to come home to, and amazing friends." I glanced and Steve and elbowed him lightly. "Your turn."  
"I'm thankful for such a warm welcoming. And for my friends. For getting my best friend back. For being here with my best girl," he said smiling at me. I heard my mother at the end of the table go "Awww, Y/F/N, remember when we were that cute?"  
My dad muttered something back and everyone continued on. It got to my grandma. "I'm thankful for food, wine, my family, and that Y/N finally brought a handsome boyfriend who also has manners. Remember that last one, geesh?"  
My face reddened again and turned to hide it in Steve's arm. "Jesus," I muttered. There were chuckles at the table and the rest of the night went by wonderfully. The boys all watched the football game and the women ended up in the kitchen cleaning up the mess and putting away the leftover food.  
I peeked in at my best friend who was chatting away with my father. It looked like a serious conversation, but I couldn't hear. I'd have to ask about it later. However that was quickly forgotten as brother's then came in the kitchen and grinned at me. "Family football game?"  
I grinned hugely and dried the last plate. "Let's go."  
With that, we rushed outside, Aaron scooping up Kenzi on the way, and my grabbing Steve's hand. "Come on Stevie, you're officially a Y/L/N. Time to play football."


	3. Months 7-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holidays.....  
> Y/N-Your Name

Month Seven

I wasn't generally one for Christmas, but being in a new place this year I felt like I really had to get in the Christmas spirit. I got myself a little tree and decorated it and my apartment. However, some of my Christmas spirit died the week I was supposed to go back home to Ohio. The weather had gotten so bad that no flights were gonna happen. They were calling it Winter Storm Bucky. Trust me, we were ALL laughing about that. I was certain Tony had a hand in it. But as funny as that was, it didn't change the fact that I was grumpy because I couldn't go home. Aaron and Seth promised to Skype me in though, and I'd mailed all the family's presents to my parents' house.  
It was another movie night and I'd picked Christmas movies for Steve to see. I loaded a big bag full of the presents I'd gotten for the heroes that I'd befriended in the past several months, and put on my coat and threw my purse over my shoulders and I was off. I was feeling a buzz of excitement at the thought of everyone opening their gifts. I loved watching my friends open their gifts. It's always so much fun.  
As the taxi pulled up to the Tower, I paid him and pulled one gift out the bag. FRIDAY greeted me and the gate flew open. As soon as I entered the lobby I put the gift on he receptionist's desk. I'd learned a long time ago that the woman's name was Veronica and we'd even become sort of friends. I'd gotten her a gift card for a mani/pedi and a cute scarf I'd seen at Macy's. She looked up at the box on her desk and smiled. "Oh, Y/N, you shouldn't have!"  
"I had to! It's Christmas!" I grinned and watched her open it, satisfied when she seemed to like it.  
"Oh, I love it! Thank you!" she stood and I gave her a quick hug before going to the elevator and pressing the button to the floor I usually met Steve at.  
Sure enough, as soon as I exited the elevator, there he was waiting for me with a soft smile on his face. "Hey, Doll."  
I grinned up at him, kissing his cheek, catching him by surprise. "Hey there, soldier. Come on, gather the troops. I have presents." I grinned, lifting the big bag slightly, before leading the way into the area Steve always referred to as the 'communal area'.  
"Uh....Friday tell everyone to come in here, please," Steve requested of the AI.  
"Mr. Stark wants to know if it is important, and Mr. Barnes and Miss Romanoff said they were busy," FRIDAY replied.  
I spoke up, "Tell them Y/N says it's Christmas, but if they don't want their presents, I'm sure someone else can find use for them."  
Shortly after that, Steve's whole team was gathered around me, watching as I smiled smugly. "Hey, kiddos." I started handing out the presents, saving Steve for last because, well. He was the most important.  
I'd gotten Wanda a new pair of gloves and a scarf, each in her favorite red. I'd gotten Vision a hat and a tshirt that said 'My first Christmas'. I didn't know if it was, but I thought it was funny. For Tony I got this nifty little multi-tool I'd found online that is flat like a credit card but had a little ruler, a little blade that folded out for safety, and a little screwdriver on it. It could stick right in his wallet. He may not ever have use for it but it as funny. For Pietro was a Flash hoodie, and a shirt that said 'Zombies hate fast food'. I got Bruce a mug that looked like a beaker. I made Bucky a CD with a whole bunch of songs he might like, since he was catching up on this century too, and new baseball cap. Natasha got a new leather jacket and an old copy of fairy tales translated to Russian. For Sam, I got a tshirt that said 'On your right' (it was an inside joke between him and Steve that I didn't know but I knew he'd laugh) and a new copy of Django Unchained since Thor had accidentally broken his old one. Thor got a new mug that said 'best big brother', a Starbuck's gift card, and a new flask that said 'probably not water'. Clint got a joke arrow set, nerf gun, and whoopie cushion.  
Everyone seemed to really love their presents, Thor and Clint in particular laughed heartily when they saw theirs. Natasha looked speechless. "Where did you find this?"  
I shrugged. "A little bookstore I found one day."  
"I love these," Pietro said, zipping over to give me a hug.  
I turned to Steve and pulled out his presents. He unwrapped them carefully and I smiled, excited, as I watched. He chuckled when he pulled out the companion to Sam's shirt that said 'on your left'. He also got a bunch of records on vinyl. I knew he had the player at home, but he didn't have much vinyl. I'd gotten him a bunch I knew he liked, and some that were newer bands that he might like. He smiled when he opened them and met my gaze. "Y/N, this-these are great. Thank you."  
"I know you have your iPod and phone loaded with music, but sometimes you gotta go back to the purest form," I smiled.  
Everyone thanked me and/or gave me hugs, and Steve stood, stating he'd be right back. I had FRIDAY get ready to play the movie and curled up in my usual spot on the couch.  
Steve came back a few minutes later with a long skinny velvet box. I sat up straight, my interested peaked.  
"I'd been trying to figure out what to get you for ages, and I finally settled on something of memories," he said.  
I tilted my head and accepted the box. I gasped upon opening it. "Oh, Steve, it's beautiful."  
Inside the box was a charm bracelet. One charm was a film reel, another a dancing couple, another an open book, another that said 'best aunt', and one more that was half of a heart. He pulled out the chain that held his dog tags. accompanying the tags was the other half of the heart. I smiled widely and tackled him in a hug. "I love it." He helped me put it on and we settled in to watch A Christmas Story.  
It was the best Christmas I'd had in a long time, and it wasn't even Christmas Day yet.

Month Eight

New Years party at Avengers Tower. Wanda, Pietro, Bruce, Steve and I were all at the bar with our shots. I was never one for tradition, so instead of the midnight kiss, I did midnight shots. They decided to join me. We were all counting down, ready to drink. "Ten...Nine....Eight.....Seven...Six....Five.....Four...Three...Two...One...Happy New Year!" We all did our shots and cheered.  
I still grinned at Steve and gave him a quick peck. Why not? He was my best friend. He smiled and it looked like a blush colored his cheeks a bit. A couple minutes later, Thor came walking over. "I do not understand Midgard its traditions but I do like them. Lady Y/N, look," he pulled out the flask I'd gotten him fr Christmas. "It is filled with Asgardian liquor. Not water."  
I laughed, playfully punching him on the arm. "Glad to hear it buddy."  
The rest of the night, as usual with Tony's parties, was spent dancing and having a good time with my friends.

Month Nine

Since I wasn't seeing anyone, and neither was Steve, I'd decided to make him my Valentine. He'd just celebrated my birthday with me, and made it so much fun, taking me ice skating, and dancing. So I wanted to make his Valentine's Day good. I got him a little Bucky teddy bear (I got one for Natasha too), some candy, and a card asking him to be my Valentine.  
He smiled and kissed my forehead when I handed him the card. "Of course, Doll. In fact," he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and smirked. "Be mine?"  
I grinned and hugged him. "Of course, dork."  
So we went to dinner and I made him cupcakes and we danced some. It was a great day.  
I liked to pretend sometimes on nights like these, when I was cuddled up next to him, that we were a real couple. But I knew that would never happen. Steve was the most amazing person I'd ever known. I was honestly just happy that he chose to be my friend.  
Maybe one day. But for now I was happy being his Valentine.


	4. Months 10-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the biggest plot twist of my life.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1. Sorry if your family isn't super Irish and you don't like St. Patrick's Day. I just figured since this chapter opens in March, I'd take the liberty of explaining that I am obsessed with the holiday, sorry.   
> #2. I highly recommend you listen to all The Stubby Shillelaghs, but Nerd in Love is perfect  
> Y/N-Your Name  
> Y/L/N-Your Last Name

Month 10

I love St. Patrick's Day. I always have. It is the holiday of my people, and I embrace my heritage. Plus, since my family is in fact super Irish and super German, we make it a point to celebrate it as both heritages are alcohol lovers. At least, that's what we tell ourselves. Really, we're just big party people. Not as much as Tony Stark, mind you, but with this holiday, I was willing to really go all out if Tony was having a party. Which, he wasn't. He was going to, but he and a few others got sent on a mission and Iron Man was needed.   
I wasn't about to let Tony not having a party stop me from having some fun, however, and found out about several bars having parties. Back in history class in high school, I'd learned Steve was Irish himself, and it was a fact he'd reiterated once or twice in conversations. So I dialed the phone number I'd memorized long ago, and grinned when he answered.   
"Hey, Doll," I swear I heard him smile through the phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"  
"Well, I thought about texting you, but I know you like talking instead," I replied. "Now, Steven. Are you wearing your green?"  
"Green?" he asked, confusion laced his voice. "I'm more of a blue guy, myself."  
I chuckled and flopped back on my sofa. "Do you know the date, Mr. Rogers?"  
"March seventeenth? Oh! Um. Y/N. I don't own a green shirt."  
I grinned hugely. "I'll be over soon. I knew you didn't. So I took the liberty of buying you something. Well....I may have had it made for you."  
"Should I be scared?" he asked with a laugh.   
"Mayyyybeeee," I drawled. "Okay, gimme twenty minutes."  
We hung up, and I went to double check that my makeup was still good, and get dressed. I had a pair of kelly green skinny jeans on with a white crop top on that had a giant clover on it. My nails were painted green, and I had green eyeshadow on with green eyeliner and a bit of gold glitter liner over that. The finishing touches were the clover earrings and green lipstick. No one could pinch me today. I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse and Steve's present and was out the door in no time. 

After I got to Avengers Tower and got in the elevator to meet Steve, I was practically bouncing when the doors opened. Steve saw me and laughed. "Excited?"  
"You have no idea. Steve, you should be ashamed of yourself, not having anything green. It's the day of our people!" I exclaimed. I hooked my arm around his and pulled him down the hall toward his room.   
"You shutting me in my room for the day?"  
I shook my head and waited for him to unlock the door once we were there. "Nope I'm dressing you for the day."  
He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything, and held the door open. I skipped in the room and seated myself on the couch, patting the cushion next to me.   
He sat down, turned slightly toward me, and finally noticed my clothes. "You look very...in the spirit of the holiday."  
"I'm going to pretend that that's a compliment, so thank you, Steven," I smiled, and pulled his present out of my purse and gave it to him.   
He uncrumpled the fabric and revealed that it was a green t-shirt. On the front was an altered version of his shield, the colors of the Irish flag where the red, silver, and blue on his shield would be; and instead of a star in the middle, it was a clover. He laughed heartily and grinned over at me. "I love it. Thank you, Y/N. It's one of the greatest presents I've received."   
I smiled and hopped up. "Okay, now get that fine booty of yours in some jeans and go put it on. You and I are gonna go celebrate today. In fact, who else is still here?"  
He tilted his head and pursed his lips. "The twins and Sam."  
I nodded. "Okay, go get dressed. I'm gonna gather the troops."  
He shook his head, but obeyed me. I gathered my things to leave but not before getting a glimpse of a shirtless Steve through his cracked bedroom door.   
"He's my friend. My platonic friend," I muttered to myself, shaking my head and exiting. "FRIDAY," I began once I was in the hall. "Where are the twins and Sam?"  
"Mr. Wilson is in the training room, Miss Maximoff is watching TV, and Mr. Maximoff is in the kitchen."  
"Thanks, FRIDAY."  
"Of course, Miss Y/L/N."  
I decided to get Sam, since I was close to the elevator, and he was only a floor below. Next, I'd get the twins.   
I saw Sam In the corner of the training room, working on a punching bag. "Samuel!"  
The man turned and smiled, stopping his workout to wave at me. "Hey, honeybunch!"  
I giggled and approached the Avenger with a skip in my step. "Get showered and get your green on, we're going out to celebrate tonight."  
"Are we now? I thought we'd all be spared the celebration since Tony isn't home," he smiled.   
"Nope. It is the day of my people and I want my friends with me. You guys will have to endure a little bit of publicity for the night."  
He nodded. "Yeah, alright. But only because I know you'll be nicer than Stark."  
I laughed and waved him off, but not before pinching him on the side. "Ouch! What was that for, Y/N?"  
I smirked. "No, green!" I sang, and skipped away to find the Scarlett Witch. 

I found her mesmerized by the Winchester boys. "Watching Supernatural?" I asked as I approached the woman.   
She turned to me and nodded. "Yes. It is very interesting."  
I nodded. "Yeah, these earlier seasons were the best though. Now, Wanda. What are the chances you own anything green?"  
She tilted her head and looked at me. "Um. I own a bandana that Natasha gave me last year to make my brother stop pinching me," she said, holding up her wrist, which was wrapped in the bandana.   
I bit my lip and turned to dig in my purse. I found the green lipstick and tossed it to her. "Here. This will help. Put that on, and I'm gonna go find your brother. We're all going out tonight."  
I skipped off before she could say another word, and made it to the kitchen to find Pietro eating a mixing bowl full of cereal. "Hungry, Piet?" I giggled.   
"Yessss. There is never enough food around here," the silver haired Sokovian whined.   
I giggled and shook my head. "Finish eating and go get dressed in something green. We're all going out tonight."  
My speedy friend smiled hugely. "We are partying, yeah?"  
I nodded. "It's the day everyone is Irish, even if you're not Irish. I wanna enjoy it."  
"Where are we going, exactly?" came a voice behind me.   
I smirked, and felt him right behind me, so I leaned into him. "It's a surprise, Stevie."  
He hugged me from behind and I smiled lightly, enjoying the closeness of my friend. I jumped away however, when I remembered the shirt. I spun and looked at him, smiling triumphantly. "I knew you would look great in it!"  
He smiled. "I still say blue is more my color."  
I rolled my eyes. "Steve you wear blue literally every day. Mix it up."  
He laughed but said nothing so I took him by the hand and led him to the couch where Wanda was sitting, still watching Supernatural, but now with green lipstick gracing her features.   
"Wanda you look angelic," I smiled.   
She smiled back and tossed me the tube of green. "Thank you, Y/N."  
I turned to Steve and smiled wickedly before placing a kiss on his cheek. "There. Now you look perfect," I said, admiring the green lips that were now stamped on his face.   
"You marking your territory, Doll?" Steve smirked.   
I blinked. "Maybeee."  
Wanda laughed beside me and I snapped my gaze toward her. "What?, you two are funny," she shrugged. 

A few minutes later, Sam was in the room with us, as decked out in green as I was. I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye. "I'm so proud. Guys, we're gonna have so much fun!"  
Pietro sped in wearing a green t-shirt, and with that I was leading the way to our destination (with Steve driving, of course). It was a little Irish bar that I'd found one day. It was across town, and I knew it would be packed with people tonight, but there was karaoke and everyone's first shots were free. I really wanted to get the guys singing something ridiculous tonight. I turned to Wanda and asked if she'd sing a song with me. She shook her head, "Maybe later." I nodded once, knowing this was probably overwhelming, but she'd warm up to everything after a bit. 

After we'd all gotten our shots, ignoring that it wouldn't have any effect on Steve, I went up to the DJ and put my name in for two songs by myself, and signed up Sam and Pietro to sing two duets. He nodded and told me my name was on the list, and I returned to my seat between Steve and Wanda, awaiting my turn.   
"What songs are you going to do?" Steve asked me.  
I smile. "A rock version of a song my grandma used to sing to me, and one of my favorites."   
He nodded, though he knew I had a lot of favorites. He'd have to wait til it was my turn to sing to find out. I was kind of nervous, but that was why I had a green mixture of some sort of alcohol in front of me. It helped ease the nerves.   
Three people and six songs and break later, it was finally my turn to sing. I danced to the beat as The Bollux's Tura'Lu began to play and I sang along. It was always a favorite when Grandma sang it to me, but when I discovered The Bollux, I loved it even more. The song ended and there was cheering as my eyes met Steve's. He was smiling widely and clapping along with the crowd and I blushed lightly as the next song began to play. It was Nerd in Love by The Stubby Shillelaghs. There were a lot of references in the song that I knew Steve would understand since our movie nights. It was one of my favorite songs because it was cute, and had Star Wars and Lord of the Rings references.   
When I finished the song, Sam and Pietro were called up, giving me incredulous looks as I passed by them to reclaim my seat. Wanda giggled beside me and gave me a thumbs up.   
The music started and Sam was glaring at me, while Pietro shrugged and started singing. "YO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT!"   
Steve, Wanda, and I were laughing at our table at the sight of our friends singing Spice Girls. Their second song was Jackson by Johnny Cash and June Carter Cash. The rest of the night carried on with more drinking and each of us entering the others for increasingly more ridiculous songs.   
Best St. Patrick's Day Ever.

Month 11

Steve had started acting weird. Like, extra secretive. It felt like the rest of the Avengers were whispering behind my back anymore when I visited. I started getting worried. I tried asking Steve if something was wrong, but he brushed it off, saying everything was fine.   
But I knew it wasn't. One day I came to the Tower and waited for Steve in the kitchen; I was surprising him with cupcakes, and I heard his voice coming down the hall. I heard my name mentioned and heard Bucky reply. I frowned, wondering what they were talking about, and turned. Steve seemed to be getting ready to say more, but as soon as the two friends entered the kitchen and saw me, they stopped talking.   
And that wasn't the first time it'd happened. I started to think maybe I should back off, give him a break from our friendship. Maybe he was getting tired of me? I hated the thought, but if he needed the space, then space I would give him. He was important to me, and I didn't want to be in his hair too much.   
I stopped texting him as much, and didn't visit him at the Tower. I just kept movie night as always; but sat further away from him. He frowned when he noticed this but said nothing.   
I wanted my friend to be happy. Even if not seeing him as much hurt me.   
Finally, he turned to me and paused the movie. "Doll, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Stevie," I replied, not looking him in the eye.  
"You're sitting so far from me. And you haven't been around much. I miss you, you know."  
I finally met his eyes, frowning. "But you're the one acting weird. Like, you don't want me around or something...."  
He slid closer to me and pulled me into his arms. "Y/N, I always want you around. Don't ever doubt that. I'm sorry I've been acting weird. I've just been stressed about this mission we just had."  
I nodded, feeling relief course through me. "Love you, Steve."  
"Love you, Y/N."

Month 12

"Y/N, get all dolled up. I'm taking you out tonight," Steve said over the phone. "I'll be there in a half hour."  
I furrowed my brow, but agreed. I hung up the phone and stood from my spot on the couch to go get dressed, pondering what Steve could be up to. I chose to wear the dark blue dress with the lace pattern around the shoulders. Once my hair and makeup were fixed, I slipped on a pair of heels and swapped my purse for my clutch and waited for Steve.   
He knocked on my door right on time. I opened the door, my eyes widening upon seeing my friend. "You clean up good, Rogers."  
He smiled at me softly. "You too, Y/L/N." He was decked out in a suit and tie. He really did look handsome.   
Steve offered me his arm, which I accepted and he led me outside to the car waiting. He opened my door for me, as always, and we were off. He took me to a nice restaurant where he'd had reservations. We got wine and the food was delicious. I was still trying to figure out what he was up to, but didn't say anything. 

When we were done at the restaurant, we drove close to my apartment and he parked the car, and came around, opening my door for me. I recognized Central Park instantly, of course, and looked up at my friend. He shrugged. "I figured we could go for a walk."  
I laughed and let him lead me on. 

We were walking for about five minutes when Steve stopped in the middle of the path. "Hold on, Y/N."  
I tilted my head and glanced around for a moment before turning to look up at Steve. "St-what?" My gaze dropped to see Steve down on one knee, holding a small box. "Wha--?"  
"Y/N. It was a year ago that you ran into me, right here. I loved you from the moment you crashed into me. This past year being with you has been amazing. You've been more than a girlfriend to me-you've been my best friend. So how about we make that even more? Will you marry me?"  
I blinked at him, jaw dropped. "Wait--girlfriend?"  
Steve blinked once. "Um? Yes?"  
"I'm your--what? Steve I thought we were friends?"  
He frowned and stood. "What do you mean? You say you love me!"  
I smacked the heel of my palm to my forehead. "I do love you, Steve. I just wasn't aware this was a relationship."  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Are we breaking up, then?"  
I pursed my lips. "I know you haven't dated much, Stevie, but maybe we should have been more clear about that. But no we're not breaking up."  
His eyes brightened. "Really?"  
"I had no idea we were dating, but I guess it makes sense. Oh! Even my mother....Did you ask my father if you could ask me?" I questioned him, knowing he was a traditionalist that way.  
He nodded. "At Thanksgiving. Y/N, I've known since that first week. I love you."  
My jaw dropped again, but I quickly recovered. "Oh. I love you too," I smiled. I took a deep breath. "Ask me again, Steve."  
"What?" he asked.   
"Ask me again."  
He didn't need to be told again. He got down on one knee, and held out the ring. "Y/N, you're my best friend. I love you so much. Will you please make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"  
I smiled and nodded. "Yes!"  
He grinned and slid the ring on my finger, and I pulled his face up to mine, meeting his lips in a kiss. I don't know why I'd never kissed him before; fireworks went off and it was confirmed. I made the right choice. 

It was the best relationship I never knew I'd had.


End file.
